¡¿El novio de Stan!
by VicPin
Summary: :Stanx¿?: :Oneshot: Un tipo llega a la preparatoria de South Park y sorprende a todos con dos cosas relacionadas con Stan: Su forma de saludarle y... ¡Su alegato de ser su novio! Pésimo summary... Mejor éntrenle y lean. ::Ojo:TENEMOS A UN INVITADO ESPECIAL EN ESTE FIC::


**_Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, gente!_  
**

**_Bien... Aquí les caigo con un oneshot raro y con un invitado especial que, de seguro, pocos o pocas están familiarizados/as con él, así que, al final del fic, les platicaré un poco más sobre ese invitado especial XD._**

**_Sin más que decir, excepto que los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, sino de Comedy Central y de Ubisoft, aqui les dejo con la historia titulada:_**

* * *

**¡¿El novio de Stan?!**

Un pelinegro de musculatura discreta, cabello largo y con una cicatriz cerca de los labios caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria de South Park. Ataviado con pantalones de mezclilla, botas negras, una camiseta amarilla con el logotipo del AC Milán y chaqueta color café, el hombre entró tímidamente a la cafetería de la escuela y se quedó de pie.

Varios de los asistentes, al notar su presencia, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

- ¡Pero qué mono está ese hombre! – exclamaban Red y Bebe, quienes empezaban a babear al apreciar la belleza del recién llegado.

- ¿Quién será? – inquirió Nicole.

- Quién sabe – respondió Wendy -. A juzgar por la mirada, está buscando a alguien.

- ¿Quién será ese cabrón? – inquirió Craig, quien hacía fila para recoger su almuerzo.

- Quién sabe – respondió Token -, pero por lo visto las chicas babean por él.

- Ha de ser un estudiante nuevo – comentó PIp -. ¿Tú qué crees, Damien?

- No lo sé, Pip. No tiene ni la jodida facha de ser estudiante – respondió Thorne.

- Ha de ser algún marica que busca a quién follar – comentó Cartman -. Tal vez sea uno de los numerosos maridos de Kenny.

- ¡Jódete, culón! – replicó el aludido – Ya quisiera que ese cara bonita fuera uno de mi harén, en serio, pero dudo mucho que se- ¿Por qué viene hacia nosotros?

- Muchísimas gracias, culón – dijo Kyle muy molesto -. ¡De seguro oyó tus jodidos comentarios y ahora vendrá a buscarnos gresca!

- ¡Cállate, judío pendejo!

- ¡Ven a callarme, gordo de mier-!

De repente hubo un silencio total.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock al ver cómo el hombre le agarró descaradamente el trasero a un chico de la fila y le implantó sus labios sobre esa persona… ¡Justamente sobre nada más y nada menos que Stan Marsh!

El aludido empezó a sudar y a sonrojarse mientras que el individuo le besaba con ternura y pasión a la par que le metía discretamente un dedo y hacer movimientos circulares que le provocaban gemir ahogadamente.

Las reacciones ante aquella escena se desbordaron: Kyle, Cartman y todos los varones de la fila se quedaron estáticos y con la boca abierta ante tamaña impresión provocada por ese gesto repentino; las chicas, quienes estaban sentadas en las mesas, empezaron a gritar y hasta a tener un sangrado nasal abundante. La cocinera de la cafetería, por su parte, tuvo que inspeccionar la comida para ver si de casualidad no había echado por accidente su residuo semanal de marihuana o simplemente ella estaba en uno de sus "viajes".

No obstante, quien realmente estaba en un estado de shock y francamente no podía tragarse lo que estaba pasando era Romper Stomper, uno de los Tres Bullies de la preparatoria, ya que él pretendía a Stan desde hacía tres meses. Sus amigos, Trent Boyett y Josh Meyers, tiraron inmediatamente su comida pensando que una vez más la cocinera había echado por accidente su dosis diaria de marihuana, causándoles todo un problema en su estado de ánimo.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! – exclamó Clyde en un murmullo.

Cuando Stan y el desconocido separaron sus labios, el primero, jadeante y muy apenado, susurró:

- Dios…

- ¿Estás bien, amore mio? – le preguntó el hombre.

- S-sí…

- ¿Seguro?

- S-sí… Y por favor… Ezio… ¡¿PODRÍAS HACERME EL FAVOR DE QUITAR TU MANO DE MI CULO?! ¡ME SIENTO AVERGONZADO!

- ¿Por qué, amore mio?

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS?! ¡ESTAMOS EN LA CAFETERÍA DE LA ESCUELA, CABRÓN!

Ezio se volvió y, en una fracción de segundo, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había avergonzado a Stan con su caricia un tanto atrevido. Sonrojado y riéndose nerviosamente, le dijo mientras quitaba su mano:

- Lo siento…

Volviéndose hacia todos los presentes, añadió:

- Ehmmm… Lo siento, gente. No volverá a ocurrir.

Todos enseguida empezaron a cuchichear y a tratar de fingir que nada ha pasado entre aquellos dos.

Ezio, suspirando, se volvió hacia Stan y, abrazándole, le dijo:

- Hola, bebé. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Aparte de avergonzado y excitado – respondió Stan con una sonrisa -… Todo bien.

- ¡Genial!

- Stan – le llamó Kyle -, ¿quién es este sujeto?

Stan estuvo a punto de responder, pero Ezio intervino y respondió:

- Tú has de ser Kyle Broflovski, su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió el pelirrojo -, ¿y tú eres…?

Rodeando los hombros de su pareja con un brazo y extendiendo la mano, Ezio le respondió:

- Me llamo Ezio Auditore y soy el novio de Stan. Mucho gusto.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos.

- ¡¿Qué él es qué?! – exclamó Romper, quien escupió su refresco estaba al borde de los celos.

- ¡Puta madre! – exclamó Kenny muy sorprendido.

Volviéndose hacia Stan, reclamó:

- ¡Cabrón, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio?! Y muy sexy, por cierto.

- Ehmmm… Bueno – respondió Stan-… Es… Un poco complicado.

- ¡Complicado mi culo! – exclamó Cartman - ¡Ya sabía yo que eras marica, pero jamás pensé que lo fueras por un tipo como el que tienes a tu lado! Es más, pensé que lo eras por Kahl…

- ¡Chinga tu madre, gordo de mierda! – replicó Kyle muy molesto mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio - ¡Yo pensé que Stan era heterosexual!

- De hecho, somos bisexuales – comentó Ezio.

- ¡¿EH?! – exclamaron Kyle y Cartman.

- Sí – añadió Stan sonriente-. Ambos somos bisexuales.

- ¡De lujo! – dijo Kenny con entusiasmo y, tomando la mano de Ezio, añadió: - Dime, Ezio Auditore, ¿eres americano o italiano?

- Italiano y a mucha honra.

- ¡AAAAH! – gritaron las mujeres de la emoción.

- ¡Un italiano en South Park! – exclamó Henrietta al borde del desmayo.

- ¡Y guapo además! – exclamó Red.

- ¡No sabía que Stan fuera bisexual y tuviera a ese bombón como novio! – exclamó Wendy.

- Mujeres – comentó Craig.

Bebe se acercó a ellos y, con firmeza, le dijo a Stan:

- ¡Eres malo, Stan Marsh! ¿Cómo te atreviste a ocultar a este dios del Olimpo frente a nuestras narices? ¡Al menos compártelo con nosotras!

Luego le entregó una hoja a Ezio y le dijo:

- En esta hoja está la lista de todas las chicas de la preparatoria con nuestros números telefónicos. Si tú y Stan alguna vez quieren tener un trío con alguna de nosotras, llámennos y quedaremos enteramente a su disposición.

- ¡Hijo de puta suertudo! – exclamaron varios de los chicos.

- Ehmmm… ¿Gracias? – respondió Ezio – Lo tomaremos en cuenta… Por si se nos ocurre alguna vez.

Bebe guiñó un ojo y se retiró mientras que Kenny, sonriente, añadió:

- En dado caso de que no quieran con ellas, pueden llamarme.

- ¡Kenny! – exclamó Kyle.

- ¿Qué? Siempre quise intentarlo con un italiano… Por cierto, ¿de qué parte de Italia eres?

- De Firenze… Mejor conocido como Florencia – respondió el joven italiano.

- ¡Chido! Dicen que los florentinos son unos tigres en la cama.

- ¡Kenny! – exclamaron Ezio, Stan y Kyle.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡Alto ahí! – exclamó Stomper, quien se encaminaba hacia la pareja del momento.

- Oh, Dios… - susurró Stan mientras se llevaba los dedos a la nariz.

- ¿Quién es el greñas ese? – inquirió Ezio.

- Es Mark "Romper" Stomper, mi pretendiente insistente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ese greñudo es aquél que me comentaste que casi enviaba a Kenny al hospital?

- ¡El mismo! – respondió Stomper - ¡Y soy el que te enviará ahí mismo si no te alejas de _mi_ Stan ahora mismo!

- ¡Quisiera verlo, greñas!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, italiano de mierda?!

- ¡Lo que escuchaste, delincuente de segunda!

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ahora ve-!

Stomper no terminó de hablar, ya que Ezio lo mandó al otro lado de la cafetería con un solo puñetazo que le dejó prácticamente inconsciente ante el asombro de todos. Ezio, por su parte, se volvió hacia Stan y le dijo:

- ¿Quieres ir a Harbucks a tomar un frappé, amore mio?

- ¡Seguro!

Dicho esto, la pareja se despidió de los amigos de Stan y se fueron juntos a la cafetería de los Tweak mientras que Kenny le comentaba a Kyle:

- Debo admitirlo: Stan está feliz con ese cuate... Y me imagino que mucho más cuando están juntos en la cama.

- ¡Kenny!

- ¿Qué? ¿A poco no?

* * *

**_Ok... Aquí finaliza este oneshot que surgió en estos momentos._**

**_Varias/os de ustedes se preguntarán quién es el tal Ezio Auditore, así que les diré:_**

**_Ezio Auditore es uno de los personajes principales de la saga de mi videojuego favorito "Assassin's Creed"; aparece en "Assassin's Creed II", AC: Brotherhood" y "AC: Revelations". Este personaje, de acuerdo a la historia de la saga, tiene un papel fundamental dentro de la orden de los Asesinos; de hehco, fue uno de los Asesinos con mayor duración en el puesto de MentorXD. Se le conoce también por ser muy mujeriego en su juventud XD._**

**_Si quieren ver alguna foto, vayan a deviantart y escriban Ezio Auditore, ahí les aparecerá varias imágenes de él. XD, ya que lamentablemente por aquí los links no están completos. _**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**


End file.
